zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Giles Wolfe
Condition *'Pending Points': *'Wounds': Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Agility:' +30 (8/14) *'Perception: '+23(4/11) *'Endurance:' +5 *'Precision:' +11 (2/6) *'Training' +1 *'Learning' +1 *'Strength' +4 (3/4) *'Charisma:' -5 Combat *'Axes:' +32(2/14) *'Archery:' +30(10/13) *'Armor Training:' +5 *'One-Handed Weapons:' +5 Survival *'Stealth:' +15 *'Escape Artist:' +5 *'Hunting: '+15 (4/8) Affinity *'Alaiah Elizande:' +6 *'Henry Allard:' +1 *'Alice Kepler:' +1 *'Drake Higgins:' +2 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 *'Enix' +1 *'Kit' +2 Constructive *'Fletching: '+11 (3/6) Perks *'Pinning Shot (+30 Archery)' - A -1 Speed attack that, at half-lethality, stuns the target. * Flaws *'Light Phobia (Darkness)' **Flaw Effect Items Weapons *'Fair (=) Hand Axe:' 75/3/+0; -5 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/Construction Damage Grandpa's old tomahawk. Giles treasures it and will always have it on him. The strips of hide covering the handle have been permanently stained, and the head, while rusty, is still formidable. *'Fair (=) Recurve Bow: '''65/2/+0 A bow he found while wandering Arizona. It's not very impressive-looking. *'Battle Axe(=):' 55/2/+0; -5 Heavy, -10 Exotic, +10 Limb/ +5 Construction Damage Giles's new favorite weapon and frontliner in melee combat. A 19th-century Indian Bhuj that makes for handy zombie-slaying, this was found in the home of a LARPer who never got a chance to defend himself with it. It's meant to be wielded one-handed, with a wrapped handle, disc-pommel and crossguard. It's obviously a modern replica and is hardly as decorative as an actual Bhuj axe from the time period. *'Hatchet(+):' 70/2(+25)/+5; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage Giles is prone to using this to break down doors or cut lines more often than zombies. He has it in his backpack when something needs to be chopped through. *'Red Ryder BB Gun(++): 100/3/+15 "My mom would never let me have one of these." Armor *'''Good (+) Light Body Armor: +15 Defense, -5 Mobility *'Fair (=) Cloth Boots: '+5 Agility Consumables *'(=) Arrows:' 68''' - Standard multipurpose arrows, usually reserved for target practice. Giles will not usually carry these on him. *(+) Arrows:' '''27' - Reusable as long as they're recovered. +5 accuracy. *'(=) BB Gun Ammo: 86' --- *'10 units raw buffalo hide - 7 (-) quality, 3 (--) quality' *'40 units of wood for fletching - 20(+) for crafting, 4(=) for training, 16(--) wood scrap for burning' *'Good (+) Personal cooler(headgear) - +10 heat res per hour per use - 0/20 uses' *'5 (--) Copper Units '- Some melted copper. Not very useful in its present state. *'32 units' of "target brand" food. Fruit snacks, chips, and the like. Tools *'Fair (=) Light Backpack' A worn canvas backpack. Bullet holes and claw/toothmarks from animals and the undead have since been patched up by Monk. Giles seems particularly protective of it and secretive about its contents. *'Good (+) Arrow Quiver' Monk's expertise with improvising with tape is visible here. The inner lining is buffalo hide. The exterior is expertly wound-together red and silver duct tape. It's a perfect fit. Securely holds 25 arrows. *'1 ungen'd toolkit' *'(=) Kid's Chem Kit, 8/20 uses' Misc. x1 Cloth Boots(=): Already has, see above, belonged to Grandpa x1 Backup Shoes(-): Worn-out workboots, surprisingly comfortable x1 Hat(=): Men's straw cowboy hat - worn bone-bead hatband. Bloodstains on the brim. x1 Gloves(=): Tan leather work gloves. Giles wears them while in combat. Extensive stains. x2 Clothing(=): Includes pants & shirt x4 Clothing(=): Includes pants & shirt Stone Arrowhead - 'Made of some kind of sharp stone and something of minor legend; said to be a dispatcher of unfit rulers. Carbon dating suggests it's about a thousand years old, but naturally the original owner wasn't going to throw it at his boss to disprove the tyrant-killing properties... '''The Luckstone - '''The owner apparently bought it from somebody who said it protects from disastrous luck, but who knows how to test for that? '''Aquamarines x4 -' Expertly cut to resemble lunar phases. They reflect light and were rumored to glow in moonlight, with the one corresponding to the current phase of the moon always glowing the brightest. "But what am I supposed to do with that?" 'Dreamcatcher - '''An authentic Native American dreamcatcher. Giles has it hanging in his and Alaiah's room window. Dreamcatchers are patently absurd-how could bits of leather and feathers capture nightmares? But there are few items that have such a heavy weight of belief for their fragility. This dreamcatcher was one of a series used in a not-for-profit hospital that felt hanging one above the door of an Intensive Care Unit helped the critically injured sleep more easily. Many patients supposedly reported this to be true, muting their pain when it was at its worst. Quick Rolls Combat *'Defense d100+50 *'Tomahawk' 3 d100+32 *'Battle Axe' 2 d100+30 - Note so I remember: Leth 55. Has to beat a zombie's roll by at least 85 to be a kill shot. *'Hatchet' 2 d100+27 *'Bow' 2d100+30 *'Stealth Checks' d100+31 Magic Tools Other History Giles Wolfe was born and raised on the Fort Apache reservation in Arizona. His grandfather, a respected shaman after whom he was named, was a strong influence in Giles's life as he grew up, instilling in him a strong, almost vigilante sense of right and wrong, as well as teaching him the art of hunting with the bow and the tomahawk on their frequent hunting trips together. Giles also had a good relationship with both his parents. His father, a Mexican carpenter, built the house he grew up in, and his mother was an all-around inspiration to him, always pushing him to better himself and expand as a person. Growing up, despite his warm, loving relationship with his family, Giles had some issues. He avoided other children and rarely made friends as a young boy. After losing Grandpa Giles to liver cancer at age fourteen, Giles suffered intermittent but severe spells ranging from emotional detachment to crippling depression and bouts of rage. For a time, Giles was easily provoked to violence, occasionally injuring classmates who antagonized him, or those he caught bullying other kids or animals. One more severe instance involved him hospitalizing another boy his age for sexually harassing a girl he had a crush on. After a shaky period at home and at school, Giles found a brief moment of peace in the girl who he "saved". She became one of his very few close friends and they'd even agreed to give a relationship a try. And then the outbreak happened. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *'Ax Crazy' - Giles loves his axes and is hinted to be dangerously unstable. *'Creepy Monotone - '''When in battle, Giles speaks quite plainly and calmly. While swinging a handaxe around. *'Dissonant Serenity - See above. Giles will apparently hold conversations or even sing when fighting. *'''Berserk Button - If you hurt a woman in his presence, chances are you're going to lose a limb soon. Category:Characters